


Come a Little Closer

by IAmTheQueenofMyself



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game), The Walking Dead: 400 Days - Fandom, The Walking Dead: A New Frontier - Fandom
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, David is a major cockblocker, Flirting, M/M, Overprotective Siblings, Snarky characters, Trains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 16:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16957623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmTheQueenofMyself/pseuds/IAmTheQueenofMyself
Summary: A sensual Cuban wants Vince by his side.





	Come a Little Closer

**Author's Note:**

> Javi and Vince are so similar, don’t you think? They’ve both done very unorthodox things, have unique ethnicities, and have people they care about. That's why I ship them! XD

***Inspired by ‘A Hard Day’s Night’ movie***

Vince’s and Russell’s voices radiated into the second car of the train as the door closed automatically behind them. 

Vince was smiling, rubbing his arms madly. He sniffed, swiftly, just enjoying the scent of the lotion, “—your gram outta order another—” though, he subverted himself, when he turned around. 

He bore a smile on his face, admiring Vince through the window of his room. He was stroking a small girl’s head, as she laid peacefully on his lap. He curled up one finger at him a few times like a sultry siren. 

Vince mouthed something strange, not sure what to think about him. 

“I think he likes you,” Russell told him, though, with a hint of sardonicism. 

Vince turned back to the strange young man and saw him give a thumbs up. Though, he couldn’t go in there with him because they were going to meet up with some friends soon. Vince tapped his wrist, shrugging to the young man but then scribbled his finger on his hand. He smiled as his ear was in between his pinky and thumb. 

Javier smiled back, raising one finger up. 

“Nice,” Russel told Vince, as they looked at each other. 

However, someone blocked their sight once they turned back. He appeared awfully mean-spirited, his chest and head covering the entire window.

“The hell?” Russell chimed with a brow up. “Where’d you come from?” But the man’s brows grew heavier, staring at Russell down with pure disdain. Javier was frowning, trying to look past his shoulder but to no avail as the man pulled the blinds down. 

Vince and Russell darted to each other, the latter unnerved by who stared at him. Vince lifted his hands up, and then they darted off, believing that it was better to not get involved with what would happen next.


End file.
